


Pride of Place

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Pride of Place

Listening to the rain hitting off the window you turned and saw Thranduil staring into the fire, slowly nursing his glass of wine, raising an eyebrow you got up and made your way over to him, “Thranduil, is everything ok?” You asked in almost a whisper and watched as he turned his head to face you twisting his lips into a small smile he nodded, before returning back to staring into the fire. 

Knowing that look you sat down next to him placing your hand on his leg “Thranduil, I know that look, what is on your mind?” You asked waiting for a response. 

“I’m just thinking” Thranduil finally spoke.

“About?” You asked hoping to get an answer. 

“Just about the deers, that is all” Thranduil said taking a sip of his wine. 

“They will return soon” you said as you stood and started to return to your desk.

“Did I ever tell you the full story of the elk?” Thranduil asked making you stop in your tracks and turn to look back at him. 

“No, you didn’t” you said as you shook your head. 

Standing up Thranduil turned to face you, and made his way to you, placing his wine glass on the table he raised his arm to you, “walk with me” he said as you took his arm and walked out of the room with him. 

…. 

After a while Thranduil finally began his tale “When I was an elfling, I didn’t really have anyone to play with, so I spent most of my days in the forest, one day I came across a herd of deer and it took me weeks, but I befriended every single one of the does, until I finally met the elk, of course, he didn’t trust me at first, and many apples later he would come and sit next to me when I was in the field visiting them, and he always knew where I hid the apples." 

Laughing at the tale you turned to Thranduil "is that why you always have an apple in your robe?” You asked getting a nod from him, laughing again you finally asked “please tell me more.”

Taking a deep breath Thranduil continued his story “After a few months, they disappeared, doing their annual migration, and I was left just exploring the forest until they came back, once they were back with all the new fawn’s, I decided to try and test me luck, hiding in a tree I waited for the elk to stand below it and then I jumped on his back and had my first ever ride, he didn’t even tried to throw me off, he just ran around the field and….” Thranduil stopped making you stop and stare up at him confused. 

Looking around you saw you were standing in the throne room “what happened to him?” You asked after a few moments of silence. 

“What happens to all non-immortals, he died” Thranduil spoke as a small tear slowly ran down his face. 

Placing your hand on his shoulders you went to speak but Thranduil got there first. 

“I ride on his grandchildren, but he was my first and favourite, and when I became King, I added his antlers to my throne as a memory to him” Thranduil said as he pointed up to it. 

Nodding your head you smiled as you watched Thranduil climb the stairs to his throne and ran his hand over one of the antlers “that was a lovely thing to do” you said wiping the tears that started to fall from your eyes. 

“Yes, it was” Thranduil said as he came back down next to you, lacing his hand in yours and returning you both to your shared room for the night.


End file.
